


The Truth about Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye

by NavySEALsquid122



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Character Death, Child Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Grant Ward Redemption, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Parent Death, Past Relationship(s), Poor Grant Ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEALsquid122/pseuds/NavySEALsquid122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil asked" Why are you here, traitor?"</p><p>The word 'traitor' coming from Phil's mouth made him wince.</p><p>Clint said" I thought you're dead."<br/> Phil said" I am. You killed me. YOU DID THIS TO ME."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HAWKEYE: DEATH

 

Hawkeye knows death,real death. The pain that comes with the loss of a loved one. The feeling of having an empty space where they used to be. That the same emptiness that he felt when he loss his mother,brother,friends, and Phil Coulson. The man that saved him, the man stole his heart, and whisked him away from the edge. So many times he almost fell of the cliff that divided fact and fiction. But now he is seen as traitor by the people he made a vowed to protect from anything that wanted to harm them. He FAILED them. That will haunt him forever. Now he flees, like the criminal that he was,is, and will always be. He goes to Wade Wilson. AKA Deadpool. He became a merc again, he and Deadpool became inseparable. Doing jobs together, killing together. But sometimes they would work with SHIELD, but these jobs weren't often. When these did show Wade would also take them for him. The rumors about him were a lie. They couldn't be more wrong. Wade was kind and human once, before they took that away. Wade would only showed him his human side. They killed for eachother. Like he had done with Nat. That's how he come to his current problem. He and Wade were on a job with SHIELD when he saw him. Phil Coulson was alive. It can't be, he was killed during the Battle of New York. By the same SOB that used his brain to break SHIELD, his skills to kill his own people who saved his life, and the same man who should have died by an arrow through his eye socket. Wade saw the way he stopped dead in his tracks.

Wade asked" halcón what's wrong."  
Clint said" The man. The man over there is the same man from New York."  
Wade asked" The one who used you."  
Clint said" No, Phil."  
Wade said" Let's go. come on we need to leave."  
Clint asked" Why?"  
Wade said" I finally fixed you. No we finally gave you back your brain, your life back."

 

He ran towards Phil anyways. Because he can't stop loving him, Clint hoped that he still loved him. If he had to he would beg for forgiveness. When he reached Phil nearly fell over and cried. When Phil looked at him he saw something he wished never to see in the eyes of Phil. Hate and rejection. 

Phil asked" Why are you here, traitor?"

The word 'traitor' coming from Phil's mouth made him wince.Made him want to cry, scream and say he didn't have a choice. But he knew it wouldn't matter. Phil was dead, and that this was his punishment./p>

Clint said" I thought you're dead."  
Phil said" I am. You killed me. YOU DID THIS TO ME."

The rage in his voice felt he had just had his heart ripped. He started crying. That's when he saw Nat, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Wade, and Barney. They were covered in blood, like somebody had poured gallons of blood on them. Before he could killed himself something happened. He saw a faces he thought would never see again. He saw Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah Mikealson. All stairing at him like they had when he saved their lives on that fateful day. Then out of nowhere three white oak stakes found their way into the chests of the Mikealson siblings. Before it was all over he heard Elijah say something. When he walked over to them he understood what he was saying.

" You could of saved us, all of us. Mikeal didn't kill us, YOU DID. YOU DID THIS TO US."

Those word stung more then any pain he felt in his entire life. But then he understood as well, he was a killer. Nothing more then that. A monster create by the pain brought doen upon him by his father, brother, trickshot, ringmaster, loki. But he could not blame them for what he had become of him. For that he had only himself to blame. He is the only reason he is a monster now. He change the pain into something different. A new monster that goes bump in the night. He is what people call a ying yang. He can be good and save people. But he is also The Darkness. The thing that makes man quiver in their boots. He is mostly the Darkness. Something that he calls the things that eats the worst kinds of monster for a midnight snack. A myth to tell child to behave. The only thing is that he is real,alive, and deadly. An attack dog for the right price, ready to kill. This is what his life gave him. DEATH in all her glory ready to strike at an moments notice but the worst thing is that he doesn't care anymore. If he dies or lives, kills or saves people. He is the monster created to hunt thing that harm. Maybe that's why SHIELD wanted him. He wasn't afraid to kill anything, good or evil. But that is the best thing about him, he is the sin eater that people fear. One thing is for sure if you are in his cross-hairs you will not live to see tomorrow.

 

He woke up screaming with Wade hold him down. He was covered in sweat and he saw a gun on the ground next to Wade. He finally stopped moving and settled into Wade's arms. He could hear what Wade was saying now.

Wade said" Hey you're OK, your fine. Just breathe Clint."

Over and over again. He fell into a dreamless sleep


	2. The mind of Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the mind of Clint. I hope it's not to sad.

When Clint and Wade woke up they went for a run on their farm. Wade thinking it would be good for Clint. He couldn't be more wrong. Because when Clint went on that run he would lost in his own mind. He thought of when he and Pjil would have lazy days,or when he would have holiday with te Mikaelsons. Because of the run he replayed Phil's death over and over till he was cryng and had to stop running. When his mind wonder into the unlit corners of his brain he would shut out any and everything. When things got this bad Wade would place him in the attic to draw and work out his anger. When he was done Clint would forget and Wade would have to burn the drawing to prevent another episode. What Wade didn't know is that, when Clint was up there he would go back to different missions. Clint would capture Phil, Nat, or himself at that moment. The one mission that Clint never drew was Budapest. The mission where they all almost died. Clint would play it over and over again to see if there was something he missed. And ecah time he would always go to moment someone dropped their bag. He would try to see if he could remember if he saw his face. The reason he did this is because, to him it feels as if it is an antonment for the sins he commented. His way to bring some justice to Phil. Even if was years ago, because to him feels if it was last week. Sometimes he would hear Phil tell him to rest, and that what happened to him wasn't his fault. But Clint knows that if he was stronger he would've been able to fight Loki. But then he replays the footage of Phil as he died. Phil wanted Fury to tell him it wasn't his fault. When Clint replays that in his head, then he knows it wasn't his fault. When the releif takes over Clint falls asleep. He falls into a deep dreamless sleep. A claming sleep, one that is hoped for but rarely ever deliveredd to Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha i lied it is sad hope you liked it. Update tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter we explore Clint brain.


End file.
